En ocasiones te miro
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Debes sentirte observado, porque te miro demasiado, más de lo que yo quisiera, más de lo que pensaba. Quién podría imaginarlo, Lily Evans enamorada de Remus Lupin.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Rowling, la idea es de Segreta, a quien va dedicada esta historia. Espero que te guste, feliz Amigo Invisible.

* * *

Debes sentirte observado, porque te miro demasiado, más de lo que yo quisiera, más de lo que pensaba. No me di cuenta de nada de esto hasta hace unas semanas, imagínate, después de seis años de ser compañeros de clase, y de vida. Si no hubiera sido por Marlene McKinnon yo no me habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que te miro. Y de todo lo que implica.

Quién podría imaginarlo, Lily Evans enamorada de Remus Lupin.

Porque es amor, de eso no hay ninguna duda. Había dudas al principio, cuando para mí eras solo un amigo al que decían que miraba demasiado. Cómo no iba a mirarte, con lo fuerte que eras. Eres fuerte, más fuerte de lo que cualquiera puede suponer, eres especial y no solo por esa maldición lupina, eres más, más que nadie, más que todo.

Desde que me di cuenta que te miraba demasiado –son imaginaciones de Marlenne, ¿cómo no voy a mirarle si es mi compañero de pupitre?– empezaba a preguntarme cosas.

Cuando estábamos en la biblioteca, repasando para el examen de encantamientos que tanto se te atragantaba, yo te miraba. Miraba el pergamino que sostenías entre tus manos, tratando de encontrar una fórmula mágica extra que te ayudara a dominar el hechizo, con el ceño fruncido de concentración, arrugando la nariz. _¿Por qué le miro tanto? Lily Evans, mira al pergamino, es Remus, tu amigo Remus. Va a darse cuenta, ¡deja de mirarle!_ Y realmente di un salto en la silla cuando, mientras miraba esa arruguita de concentración que se te forma entre los ojos, me miraste.

–Creo que ya lo tengo.

–Seguro que sí, Remus. Oye, tengo que irme, he olvidado un libro en el aula de transformaciones, ¿vale? Te veo luego.

Otras veces te miraba desde lejos, cuando estabas en la Sala común con los estúpidos de tus amigotes. Ellos reían a carcajadas, despatarrados en los sillones, acaparando los mejores sitios junto al fuego. Tú, tímido, dejabas escapar una sonrisa mientras negabas con la cabeza, los ojos brillantes y el cuerpo algo encogido, enfundado en un grueso jersey de lana. Te observaba sin darte cuenta, cuando se suponía que estaba hablando con mis amigas, o leyendo, o escribiendo una carta a mis padres. Me gustaba la forma en que te sentabas en los sillones, recto, sentado de forma muy correcta, pero que de alguna manera era relajada, verte me hacía pensar en casa, un hogar cálido por la chimenea encendida.

Tus amigos me ponían de los nervios, especialmente Potter, que parecía tener algún tipo de obsesión conmigo. No paraban de reír a carcajadas, molestando al resto, haciendo bromas pesadas y gritando palabras groseras. En ocasiones Potter se giraba hacia mí y me gritaba, no importaba la distancia que nos separase:

–¡Eh, Evans! ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Te he visto mirándome, sé que no puedes resistirte a mis encantos.

En esos momentos yo me ponía roja de furia –porque de vergüenza por haber sido descubierta mirando no era– y recogía mis cosas para marcharme.

–Piérdete, Potter.

Lo que yo no imaginaba era que la reunión de los amigotes no era tan chabacana e infantil como me esperaba. Potter y Black estaban tirados en los sillones, sí, tirados, con las piernas por un lado donde no debieran estar, los brazos descolgados y en ocasiones incluso la cabeza pegando al suelo. Mientras tanto Peter se sentaba en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en una de las butacas y Remus, en cambio, se sentaba en el sillón más destartalado. Claro que yo no sabía que le dejaban ese sitio adrede, por un pacto no escrito, ya que Remus siempre tenía frío, y aquel era el sillón más cercano al fuego.

–Sirius, déjame copiar tu redacción de transformaciones, anda, Canuto, amigo mío– pedía James Potter.

–Yo te la dejaría, Cornamenta, pero ambos sabemos que no serviría para nada. Creo que deberíamos copiar la de Lunático, sería más rentable.

–Ni hablar –responde él–, porque hagáis una redacción en vuestra vida no va a pasaros nada.

–También podríamos robársela a Evans, así disimuladamente– propone Sirius Black.

–Igual puedes pedírsela, James –interviene Peter–, lleva mirándote casi diez minutos.

–¡QUE LLEVA DIEZ MINUTOS MIRÁNDOME! – su carcajada de felicidad resuena por toda la sala.

–No sueñes, Cornamenta, seguro que Peter te ha mentido, ¿cómo iba una tía como Evans a estar mirándote, a ti?

Un par de cojines vuelan por la estancia, asustando a tres de alumnos de segundo que son golpeados accidentalmente en la refriega.

–Aunque quizás estaba mirando a Remus– duda Peter.

–Lunático –amenaza James cojín en mano–, como oses robarme al amor de mi vida juro que te convierto en un lobito sin cola.

Las carcajadas vuelven a repetirse y esta vez Remus también sonríe, negando con la cabeza, un poco sonrosado.

–¡Eh, Evans! ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Te he visto mirándome, sé que no puedes resistirte a mis encantos.

¡Piérdete Potter– respondo, recogiendo los pergaminos y subiendo al dormitorio.

Es entonces cuando Remus se permite levantar la vista del sillón y mirarme, a tiempo para ver un cabello rojo fuego desapareciendo por las escaleras, claro que yo estoy demasiado ocupada deseando salir de ahí como para fijarme.

_"Lily Evans mirándome a mí, eso sí que es absurdo." _Pensaba él.

Tenía motivos de sobra para mirar a Remus Lupin, era mi amigo, mi compañero de pupitre, de biblioteca y estábamos a menos de dos meses de los exámenes. Eran motivos suficientes para mirarle a los ojos cuando repasábamos historia de la magia, las manos mientras practicábamos encantamientos, la sonrisa mientras desayunábamos un sábado cualquiera, sentados en las escaleras de entrada al castillo, mientras el resto del colegio estaba viendo el partido entre Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

Era realmente curiosa la forma en la que comías tostadas, mirando a tu alrededor después de cada mordisco, teniendo todo el cuidado del mundo en no mancharte, recogiendo las migas antes incluso de haber caído. Tenía miedo de mancharme por lo que pudieras pensar de mí, después de tanta pulcritud. Casi deseaba que te mancharas, aunque solo fuera un poco, la comisura de los labios con mermelada, cuando lo dijiste.

–Lily, creo a James le gustas en serio.

¿Alguien ha tirado un cubo de agua desde la torre?

–¿Cómo?

–Creo que le gustas de verdad.

–No seas tonto, Remus, Potter solo hace el payaso para reírse con su amigo Black.

Niega con la cabeza, sin mirarme a los ojos. De pronto siento ganas de volverme a la cama y repetir el día desde que me levanté, haciendo que no ocurra este momento.

–Hay verdad detrás de toda esa fachada, Lily.

–Pues menuda forma tiene de demostrarlo– río un poco–. Y tú, Remus, ¿estás enamorado?

Sus mejillas se colorean a la velocidad que debieron hacerlo las mías cuando me descubrieron observándole.

–No, eso no es para mí. Somos jóvenes y bueno… ya sabes, mi condición.

–Eso es una idiotez, Remus Lupin– levanta la cabeza, sorprendido por mi lenguaje–. Cualquier chica sería afortunada si la quisieras.

Suelta una risa que es mitad suspiro.

–No seas idiota. Eres un chico inteligente, realmente encantador, educado, amable, atrac… divertido…

–Sí, soy divertidísimo las noches de luna llena. ¿A quién quieres engañar? Nadie en su sano juicio querría estar conmigo.

–Gracias por la parte que me toca– digo, con amargura, antes de darme cuenta de lo que he dicho.

_Si nadie en su sano juicio querría estar contigo entonces yo debería ingresar inmediatamente en San Mungo. ¿No te has dado cuenta, Remus? Te miro, te miro demasiado, no sé si esto es amor o solo una estúpida tontería adolescente, pero me gustaría que dejaras de pensar tonterías y pensaras en darme un beso._

–Cuando dejes de pensar esas estupideces me llamas, Remus, tengo cosas que hacer.

¿Valiente, yo? Pienso mientras entro en el castillo con la mayor dignidad que puedo. Deberían expulsarme de Gryffindor de inmediato.

Vuelves a hablarme antes de la cena, quizá llevaras intentando pedirme perdón desde que me fui, pero no has tenido ocasión. Te sientas a mi lado en la biblioteca y no te molestas en sacar los libros, sacas tu pluma y un pedazo de pergamino y garabateas en él:

"Lo siento, soy un idiota."

"Lo sé." Sé que no es culpa tuya, pero no puedo evitar apretar tanto la pluma que casi perfora el pergamino en el punto.

"Perdona si te he ofendido. No debería ser tan desagradecido con las personas que se arriesgan para estar conmigo. Gracias, por todo, no merezco una amiga como tú."

Había visto cientos de veces en las películas muggles escenas como esta. Escenas en las que el chico o la chica en cuestión veían o escuchaban una palabra y todo su mundo se paraba. Entonces sonaba una música melancólica y una voz en off empezaba a narrar pensamientos, cómo esa palabra se clavaba en la cabeza.

_Amiga. _

_Amiga. amiga. _

_AMIGA. _

_A-mi-ga. _

_A-m-i-g-a. _

_Amiga._

Para él soy sólo una amiga. Claro, ni siquiera se ha fijado en mí. ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Sólo somos amigos, compañeros de estudio, como mucho. El resto han sido películas que yo misma he imaginado.

"Perdona, Rem. Me he enfadado por una tontería, se supone que somos personas maduras."

Él, como siempre, sabe sacar el humor en el momento justo.

"Eso deberías preguntárselo a Sirius, Peter y James, ¿qué grado de estupidez entra dentro de la madurez?"

"Te quiero, Remus. Eres un gran amigo."

* * *

Por una vez Lily no quiso mirarle, y fue una pena, porque había una palabra tatuándose en la mente de su amigo, mientras una voz en off narraba sus pensamientos, acompañada de una melancólica melodía.

Lo cierto es que los dos se habían estado observando más de lo necesario. Hasta entonces, a partir de ahora serían solo eso, grandes amigos.

**FIN**

* * *

**N.A:** Lo sé, lo sé, una pareja extraña. A mí tampoco me convencía, pero incluso ha acabado gustándome esta especie de amor secreto. ¿Qué opináis?


End file.
